


A Night on Booze and Acid

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Dreamboys Era [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acid Trip series, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Swearing, The Dreamboys Band Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk and tripping Peter & Craig try to make thier way back to the flat only to end up laying on a grass verge together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on Booze and Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamboys era Craig& Peter (Fergaldi)

(Late night in glasgow)

"Yeah really gunna dump her like?" Pete asked as they stumbled back through the park.  
Craig nodded running his hand over the railings of the fence.  
"Yeah, I anit stupid Pete, fer fuck sake you saw her with Jack didnt ya?" He asked pausing as he tried to clear the foggy thoughts in his head the acid was leaving.  
"Yeah, point taken, groupies eh all the same." Pete joked looking about.  
How they had made it to the park he wasn't sure, one mintue they had been at the curry house, next the bar, and several drinks and a dose of acid later here.  
It was late. How late he didn't know either but the streets were dead apart from the odd drunk and cabby.  
"Which way was the flat?" Craig asked coming to his side and nugging him, well more like swaying into him, the younger had downed what 4-5 pints...along with the acid, chances were the ground was moving a tad.  
Pete looked to where he recalled the gates and the corner that led them back to the small flat craig was staying.  
"Erm, that way i think" he replied scratching his head.  
Craig smiled. "Maybe we should sit till this acid wears out like..." he said dropping on to the grass verge beside them.  
Pete had to agree, he was far too light headed to think properly, and what he was thinking had nothing to do with getting home but everything to do with the drunk scot beside him.  
Pete hated to admit it, well okay not hated to, but was unhappy to say he sort of loved the younger scot a tad.  
God knows what his dad would say if he knew that.  
"Yu a'-right?" Craig asked sitting up seeing the Pete staring at him.  
He looked pretty white in the street lights, though he looked like that most of the time to be honest. "Ya anit gunna spew are yea?" He tried to joked were as he felt that way himself.  
Pete shook his head and looked away. He couldn't really say how he felt. The acid gave him a question and his booze fuelled brain and scots ego had to get an answer, so before either of them knew it, Pete turned back to him and without giving Craig a chance to blink, kissed him firm and fast.

The younger scot froze. Well his booze filled brain did. His body was to busy flying high and just followed through and kissed him back.

Several mintues passed leaving the two desheveled and breathless. "What bro't that on?" Craig asked panting and pinning Pete down to the grass.  
Pete stuttered through his drunk state. "I-I'm not su-ure" he said feeling a blush creep up his neck.

Craig just laughed and rolled off him, "Yeah, well, need to get back like..." he said turning for the park gates still unsteady. Pete scrambled to his feet. The ground swayed uncomfortably. God was he going to have one hell of a hangover come morning, not to mention more unanswered questions from now on.


End file.
